closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Disney 4kids Originals
Logo descriptions and captures by Logoboy95 and Originalsboy11 Editions by CuriousGeorge60 and Lukesams Video capture courtesy of NextDisneyChannel and Originalsboy11 Background: Playhouse Disney was launched on May 8, 1997 as Disney Channel's answer to Nick Jr. However, this network never used it's own real on-screen logo until 2001; just the normal Disney Channel logo of the time. On February 14, 2011, Playhouse Disney was relaunched as "Disney Junior", and gained a 24-hour channel replacing SOAPnet on most providers since March 22, 2012, although SOAPnet still survived on some providers as an "automated" network until its end on January 1, 2014. 1st Logo (1997-2003?) Playhouse Disney logo.png Playhouse Disney logo (PB&J Otter Variant) EXTREMELY RARE!!!!!!.png Playhouse Disney logo (2001-2003).png Playhouse Disney logo (Out of The Box Variant).png Nicknames: "Mickey Mouse Screen", "Mickey Television", "Mickey TV Tube" Logo: On a grassy hill background with clouds and sun we see the words "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" from before, and then it zooms in the same fashion as the way in the 2000 Disney Channel Originals logo, and the Playhouse Disney logo from before zooms in, sans the word "CHANNEL". We see a different character (depending on a show) waving at us. Variants: Here are different characters that appear inside the logo: *''Rolie Polie Olie'': Olie. *''PB&J Otter'': Peanut Otter. *''The Book of Pooh'': Pooh. *''Out of the Box'': Tony and Vivian, also uses the long version, with the flowers growing at the beginning. FX/SFX: The "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" text and the Playhouse Disney logo zooming in, and Pooh waving. Music/Sounds: A whimsical jingle with a synth voice. For the Out of the Box version, a beautiful-sounding jingle. Availability: Seen on episodes of The Book of Pooh and Out of the Box. The Pooh variant is still intact on the DVD release of The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart. Scare Factor: None. 2nd Logo (2001-2003) Playhouse Disney logo (Rolie Polie Olie Variant).png Playhouse Disney logo (PB&J Otter Variant).png Playhouse Disney logo (The Book of Pooh Variant).png Playhouse Disney ID; Stanley (2001-2003).png Nicknames: "Mickey Mouse Screen II", "Mickey Television II", "Mickey TV Tube II" Logo: On a pattern background, the text "IN ASSOCIATION WITH" appear with the copyright stamp under it. Then the text and stamp fades-out to make room for the Playhouse Disney logo (which is a Disney Channel logo around of the era with "playhouse" inside a yellow customized shape with a green outline above it), containing a different character (depending on a show), inside a Mickey Mouse TV screen. Also, the pattern (and the logo) varies. Variants: Here are different characters that appear inside the logo: *''Rolie Polie Olle'': Olie. *''PB&J Otter'': Peanut Otter. *''The Book of Pooh'': Pooh. *''Stanley'': Stanley and Dennis. *''Out of the Box'': Tony and Vivian. FX/SFX: It depends on the variant. This was done by Beehive in New York. Music/Sounds: A whimsical arrangement of the Disney Channel theme of the time, which depends on the variant. Availability: Very rare. It was seen on pre-2003 Playhouse Disney shows like The Book of Pooh, Stanley, Out of the Box, and other old shows of the "Mickey Mouse Screen" era, but has been plastered by the Disney Junior logo on nearly every new print of these series. However, it was preserved on the Stanley episode "Dolphin Talk" at the end of the VHS release of'' Rolie Polie Olie: The Great Defender of Fun''. Scare Factor: None. 3rd Logo (2003-February 13, 2011) GW345H190.png GW260H195.jpg Nicknames: "The Mickey Mouse Head", "The Mickey Head", "The Playhouse Mickey Head", "Yellow Mickey Head", "The Ribbon" Logo: On a green background filled with dark green flowers and yellow stars, a yellow Mickey Mouse head with a purpleoutline flies from the top-right of the screen. Over the Mickey head, we see the text "playhouse''' DiSNEY" with "DiSNEY" in its corporate logo font. Suddenly, a blue banner (a la the WB logo) flies up underneath the company name, reading "OrIGInaL" in the same font as the Disney Channel Originals logo at the time. The logo is always followed by the copyright notice on a black background with "DiSNEY" in the signature corporate font. Variant: From the logo's debut until late 2003, the word "CHANNEL" below the word "DiSNEY". FX/SFX: The Mickey Mouse head flying, and the blue banner appearing. This was also done by Beehive in New York. Music/Sounds: A 7-note whimsical flute jingle, used as Playhouse Disney's jingle at the time, but on other shows, the ending theme finishes over it. Music/Sounds Variant: There's a tweaked variant of this logo on The Koala Brothers ''in which the same logo is used with high-pitched jingle (via +1 key, which is 70.87 in cents). Availability: The "channel" variant is extinct, but the regular version is kept on older VHS tapes and DVDs of pre-2007 Playhouse Disney shows such as ''Stanley, JoJo's Circus, Rolie Polie Olie, The Koala Brothers, Higglytown Heroes ''and the first few episodes of ''Bunnytown; although Handy Manny ''and ''Mickey Mouse Clubhouse used the ending theme played over this logo, and My Friends Tigger and Pooh used the 2002 Disney Channel logo instead of this one. On Disney Junior (the channel), this was found in split-screen credits of Rolie Polie Olie, most likely due to a processing error. This also made a brief appearance on an episode of Little Einsteins ''before the Disney Junior logo was shown, likely due to an editing error. During Playhouse Disney's last few years, this was used in tandem with the next logo. Scare Factor: None. It's a clean logo. However, one may be startled by the quick copyright info appearing directly after this logo. 4th Logo (August 2007-Feburary 13, 2011) GW279H222.jpg Nicknames: "The Sunny Day", "The Mickey Mouse Head II", "The Mickey Head II", "The Playhouse Mickey Head II", "Yellow Mickey Head II", "The Ribbon II" Logo: On a sunny blue sky background with grass, a tree, a smiling sun, and a yellow bird with a red outline on a tree, we see the similar Mickey Mouse head from before. This time, it's wobbling. Like before, inside the head is "'playhouse''' DiSNEY" with "DiSNEY" in the corporate logo font (just like before). Suddenly, a yellow ribbon with a red outline appears near the bottom of the company name reading "'''Original". Variants: *A fully animated variant exists on the final episodes of Higglytown Heroes. In this variant, the sun is in its position, and the camera pans down from just the grass to the bird in the tree and the logo. The logo only wobbles a little in this version. *A version with a high-pitched jingle exists. *The copyright information on a black background appears after this logo on'' Bunnytown''. FX/SFX: Just the yellow sun scrolling, and the Playhouse Disney logo wobbling. This was done by Ca-Square in New York. Music/Sounds: Silence, the end theme of the show, or a catchy, sunshiny theme composed by the Imagination Movers, which was adapted from the network's bumper theme during the era. Availability: It was common years ago, but it's uncommon nowadays; it appeared on Jungle Junction, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Special Agent Oso, and Imagination Movers, among others. Don't expect to find this on Disney Junior, because they tend to plaster over old logos with the Disney Junior Originals logo. But it can be still found on 2007-2010 Playhouse Disney DVDs. This logo strangely appeared on an October 2018 airing of an episode of Rollie Pollie Ollie on the Disney Junior Channel, plastering the 1997 Disney Channel Originals "Dancing Mickey" logo. Scare Factor: None. Category:2000s production logos Category:Logos